


Три коротких слова

by Indrik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrik/pseuds/Indrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Атобэ ревнует. Тэдзука наконец дает ему то, что тот хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три коротких слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Little Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195693) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



***

− Нет! − Атобэ повысил голос так, что на них начали оглядываться. − Не собираюсь я успокаиваться!

− Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона, − вздохнул Тэдзука. − Ничего такого в этом не было.

− Ничего такого?! − возмутился Атобэ, скрестив руки на груди и надувшись. − Я _видел_ , как вы смотрели друг на друга!

− Ничего не было, − твердо повторил Тэдзука. − Наши команды играли на областных соревнованиях, и...

− О да, − оборвал его Атобэ. − Я знаю. Уж поверь. У вас с ним «капитанская взаимоподдержка» или как там это называется.

− Почему бы и нет? − Тэдзука все-таки начал злиться. − История его команды очень вдохновляет. Что ты от меня хочешь?

− Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что что ты достоин лучшего, а не кого-то из Фудоминэ, − резко ответил Атобэ и, фыркнув, повернулся к Тэдзуке спиной.

Тэдзука глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и примирительным жестом положил Атобэ руку на плечо.

− Даю тебе слово, − торжественно произнес он. − Между мной и Татибаной ничего нет.

Атобэ прикусил губу, но от прикосновения Тэдзуки немного смягчился.

− Я слышал, что он сказал, − повторил он, все еще обвиняющим тоном, но без прежней горечи. − «О, Тэдзука! Давай встретимся на Национальном!»

− Это было просто ободрение, − продолжал стоять на своем Тэдзука. − Обычное пожелание удачи. Вот и все.

Атобэ повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, но сам не обернулся.

− Ладно, хорошо. Что насчет Санады?

− А что насчет Санады? − устало переспросил Тэдзука.

− Я знаю про тот матч, который вы с ним играли на турнире юниоров! − оскорбленно сообщил Атобэ.

− Это было больше трех лет назад!

Глаза Атобэ загорелись от возмущения.

− А вот Санада, судя по всему, помнит его, как будто он был вчера. Его послушать – так ты главная цель всей его жизни.

Тэдзука коснулся ладонью щеки Атобэ, надеясь, что жест будет воспринят как ободряющий.

− Ничего не знаю ни про какого Санаду. Это его личное дело.

− Он тобой просто _одержим_ , − настойчиво повторил Атобэ, но при этом чуточку подался навстречу ладони.

− Ну и пусть. Я же им не одержим.

− Тогда вернемся к твоей собственной команде, − сдаваться Атобэ не собирался. − Что насчет вашего мелкого? До меня доходили исключительно подозрительные слухи, что-то там про «колонны», и ради твоего же блага надеюсь, что это не эвфемизм для того, о чем я подумал.

− Это абсолютно не так. Мой долг капитана − обеспечить будущее Сэйгаку, когда я уйду, − объяснил Тэдзука. − Как если бы я вздумал ревновать тебя к Хиёси. Это совершенно другие отношения.

Признав на этот раз правоту Тэдзуки, Атобэ продолжил:

− Фудзи?

− Фудзи развлекается со всеми подряд. Мне нужно нечто более серьезное, − мягко признал Тэдзука.

Атобэ хмыкнул.

− Что мне сделать, чтобы убедить тебя? − спросил Тэдзука расстроенно.

Атобэ послал ему оскорбленный взгляд и отстранился.

− Как будто ты сам не знаешь!

− Я действительно не знаю.

− А должен бы! − Атобэ зашагал прочь.

Тэдзука пошел за ним.

− Я не умею читать твои мысли. Скажи мне.

− Если бы ты серьезно воспринимал наши отношения, то знал бы, о чем я думаю! − продолжал упрямиться Атобэ.

− Это совершенно не разумно! Я же не телепат. − Тэдзука поймал его за руку и развернул к себе. − Ну же, скажи мне.

Глаза Атобэ метнулись в сторону.

− Что я могу сделать, чтобы все исправить? − осторожно спросил Тэдзука.

Атобэ вздохнул, возвел глаза к небесам, потом пристально, с вызовом взглянул на Тэдзуку.

− Это всего лишь три коротких слова, − сказал он требовательно.

Тэдзука едва заметно покраснел.

− А. Это. − Он откашлялся. − Ладно, давай встретимся на уличных кортах завтра и...

− Не завтра, − настойчиво сказал Атобэ. − _Сейчас_.

Тэдзука огляделся. Их спор успел собрать изрядную аудиторию.

− Можем мы, по крайней мере, пойти куда-нибудь в более уединенное место? Люди смотрят.

Атобэ нахмурился еще сильнее.

− Если бы ты говорил от сердца, тебе было бы все равно, сколько людей тебя слушает. Черт, да ты бы объявил это перед целым стадионом!

− Ты ведешь себя неразумно.

− А вот и разумно! Или ты честно так думаешь, и тогда скажешь это здесь и сейчас, или просто пытаешься меня успокоить, а на самом деле не чувствуешь того, что чувствую я!

− Я не обманываю тебя, − сказал Тэдзука твердо. − Клянусь.

Атобэ нетерпеливо притопнул.

− Может, хотя бы вернемся в раздевалку, и там... − нерешительно предложил Тэдзука.

Атобэ в ярости развернулся и пошел прочь.

− Наверное, мне стоит сходить найти Санаду, − бросил он через плечо. − _Он_ , по крайней мере, серьезно относится к таким вещам!

Тэдзука какое-то время подавленно смотрел ему вслед, потом закричал:

− А...Атобэ, подожди! Пожалуйста, я....

Атобэ ни на секунду не замедлил шаг, хотя явно слушал со вниманием.

Зеваки слушали тоже очень внимательно.

И Тэдзука наконец выкрикнул так громко, что абсолютно все в округе услышали четко и ясно:

− Ты мой соперник!

Атобэ повернулся, на его лице расплывалась широкая улыбка.

− Честно?

− Да. − Тэдзука покраснел − возможно, потому, что кое-кто из слушателей вежливо похлопал его признанию. − Да, честно.

− И я твой _главный_ соперник? − с надеждой спросил Атобэ, снова встав перед Тэдзукой.

Тот серьезно кивнул.

− Единственный и навсегда.

Щеки Атобэ залил румянец.

− Ох, Тэдзука, ты сделал меня самым счастливым из всех теннисистов!

Тэдзука осторожно протянул ему руку.

− Ну а теперь-то ты сыграешь со мной? Корт Е должен быть свободен.

Атобэ грациозно принял его руку.

− Конечно. Я никогда не откажусь от матча с тобой. Ведь и ты − мой соперник.

Плечом к плечу, с ракетками в руках, они вдвоем ушли в закат в направлении корта.

− Ох уж эти теннисисты, − фыркнул один из зевак.

− Все как один сумасшедшие, − согласился другой.

И они были правы как никогда.


End file.
